Never Happy Ending
by exoblush
Summary: [CH3 UP!] Kehidupan Kyungsoo sudah sulit dengan terpisahnya jarak dengan kedua orangtuanya. Belum lagi, Kyungsoo harus menghadapi kerasnya hidup sebagai remaja dengan beribu kisah cinta yang terlalu rumit. 'Itu senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat. Aku rasa aku suka.'. Kaisoo story. Happy Reading guys!:D
1. Prolog

Never Happy Ending

.

.

.

.

Prolog

Tahun ajaran baru sudah berada didepan mata. Itu artinya hanya tinggal menghitung beberapa hari saja. Menghitung mundur dimana sekolah akan kembali ramai. Dimana jalan akan tertutup oleh puluhan—bahkan ratusan kendaraan.

Kyungsoo. Satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang akan menghadapi masalah itu. Oh ayolah, tahun ajaran baru bukanlah hal yang terlalu menyenangkan.

Belum lagi, Kyungsoo harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia harus berpisah jarak dengan keluarga kecil tercintanya—Bukan, Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang suami yang memiliki istri dan anak. Keluarga kecil yang dimaksud adalah Appa, Eomma, dan 2 adik kecil tercintanya. Berpisah jarak itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

.

.

.

_Seoul High_

Sekolah berlantai tiga. Sekolah _elit_ yang disegani banyak orang. Kyungsoo akan menuntut ilmu selajutnya disini. _Well, _bagi Kyungsoo, dia hanya beruntung dapat diterima disini. Begitulah.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_! Hey Kyungsoo-_ya_!"

Ada juga ya orang yang mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Hai Daehyun, ada apa?"

"Oh ayolah soo, kau ini kenapa? Jangan melamun saja! Kulihat dari jauh kau sudah menabrak dua orang. Kau kenapa, hm?" Jelas anak bernama Daehyun yang merupakan teman sekolah menengah pertama Kyungsoo. Daehyun menatap Kyungsoo _intens_, bahkan dia hanya mengerjap sekilas.

"Kurang enak badan." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Hngg, kau ini. Yasudah, mungkin kau ada masalah. Kalau tidak keberatan, ceritanya saja padaku. Aku pasti akan mendengarkannya dengan baik. Hm.. Kyungsoo-_ya , _aku kembali kebarisan ku ya."

"Silahkan, aku tak melarangmu."

_Hari pertama. Tidak menyenangkan._ _Kyungsoo malas._

.

.

.

_Sial, Sial, dan Sial_. Mungkin itu adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Sial.

Bagaimana tidak sial jika dalam satu minggu, tenaga terkuras habis. Waktu tersita banyak dan pikiran terbuang percuma. Ospek memang hal paling _menjijikan_ bagi Kyungsoo. Jika dia tau jika rasanya akan se-_sial_ ini, dia tidak akan _bersyukur_ masuk kesekolah ini. Asal kalian tahu, Seoul High memang terkenal dengan ospeknya yang mengerikan.

Kyungsoo terlalu lelah berdebat dengan kata _sial _diotaknya. Dia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing lagi dengan ospek. Lagipula, itu sudah terjadi dua minggu yang lalu. Sekarang dia hanya perlu bersenang-senang ria karena dapat masuk ke kelas X Science 1. Kelas yang—bisa dibilang adalah kelas unggulan. Kyungsoo bangga.

.

.

.

Dengan tas yang menempel sempurna dipunggungnya, Kyungsoo berjalan riang sembari bergurau tak jelas—sebenarnya Kyungsoo bernyanyi, hanya suaranya saat bernyanyi sangat tidak jelas— menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung koridor. Hari ini suasana hati Kyungsoo sedang baik. Jadi, penampakan kyungsoo yang sedang bernyanyi tak jelas dengan senyuman tiga jari bukanlah hal aneh.

Pintu kelas sudah berada didepan kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo. Oh demi boneka pororo yang tidak pernah dicuci, Kyungsoo gugup. Fakta dimana Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah orang pemalu membuat hatinya sedikit menciut. _Ayolah, _dia akan menghadapi teman baru. Bisa saja teman itu tidak suka dengannya kan? Ya bisa saja.

Knop pintu diputar. Dengan menahan gugup setengah mati, Kyungsoo perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan—yang biasa disebut kelas— itu dengan sangat perlahan. Alih-alih kelas masih sepi, Kyungsoo bisa merasa sedikit lega. Dia sudah masuk seratus persen kedalam kelas.

Tapi Kyungsoo merasa masih ada yang janggal dalam benaknya.

Oh

Dia ingat.

Kyungsoo ingat.

'_Oh haruskah aku menggunakan kata sial itu lagi. DIMANA BANGKU YANG MASIH KOSONG?! ADUH BODOH KAU KYUNGSOO' _batin Kyungsoo kini mulai beraksi. Kyungsoo lupa pada kenyataan jika dia tidak masuk saat perebutan bangku dikelas ini karena sakit. Dan kini? Oh dia tidak tahu harus duduk dimana. Kalau sampai salah tempat duduk—menduduki bangku yang sebenarnya sudah ditempati orang lain— bisa mati Kyungsoo.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ish'_

Kyungsoo pusing setengah mati. Ayolah, tadi dia sudah senyum tiga jari selama perjalanan menuju kesini.

Tak perlu waktu lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk—

"Bangku yang kosong dimana ya?"

Bertanya.

Tidak salah kan?

"Disini! Duduk disampingku saja." Ucap seorang namja yang tengah duduk manis sambil me_nepak-_nepak bangku kosong disampingnya dengan senyum yang merekah.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua mata _doe_nya berkali-kali. Hey! Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon secepat itu.

Kyungsoo hendak melajukan langkahnya, sampai dia terhenti sesaat.

Senyuman namja tadi.

Dia terbayang senyuman namja tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Itu senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat. Aku rasa aku suka.'_

-TBC-

A/N: Helooo ini cerita pertama yang aku post disini. Jelek banget ya? Iyaaaaa pasti kan T-T tapi gaapa deh, udah berjuang bikinnya kok *angkat baekhyun*. Ini masih prolog, jadi ya gitu masih sedikittt banget _word_nya hohoho. Mau lanjut? *maunya sih mau(?)*. Oke RnR please? :D


	2. Chapter 1

Never Happy Ending

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Warning: typo(s), Yaoi, Bromance, OOC_

Chapter 1

"Disini! Duduk disampingku saja." Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan respon seperti itu langsung melesat melangkah menuju bangku yang ditunjuk. Sekarang kesenangan Kyungsoo mungkin bertambah tigakali lipat. Ya, dihitung dari moodnya yang memang sudah baik hari ini, ditambah dapat duduk dibangku kosong yang belum ditempati oleh orang lain, dan ditambah lagi senyuman yang tercetak manis dibibir namja itu.

Ettt

Tunggu?

Apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo pikirkan?

'Tidak Kyungsoo, tidak.' Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kyungsoo sudah tidak mau berdebat dengan kata-kata aneh yang selalu melintas dikepalanya. Tidak. Kyungsoo sudah lelah berpikir.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya namja yang kini berada disamping Kyungsoo. Ini benar-benar bukan awal pembicaraan yang bagus.

"Oh..Ehh-ehh tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tangan menggaruk tengkuknya sembari tersenyum.

"Kita ketemu lagi ya. Hebat hehehe"

"Eh?" Mata _doe_ Kyungsoo kini telah membulat sempurna. Apa maksud namja ini?

"Tidak mengenaliku? Aih, kau bodoh dalam mengingat rupanya. Padahal saat ospek kemarin aku duduk dibelakangmu, Soo." Namja itu kini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Duduk dibelakangku?" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Namja ini sangat senang membuatnya pusing.

"Oh! Ohh! Sepertinya aku tau, kau—" Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namja itu sudah—

"Jongin. Aku Jongin. Oh atau kau kini bisa memanggilku Kai. Aku lebih suka dipanggil Kai."

Memotong kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Oke, Kai."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, ada beberapa orang yang sudah dikenal Kyungsoo dikelas ini. Seperti namja _maskulin _yang duduk di bangku kelima belakang Kyungsoo, Hyunsik. Atau namja berkepala _bonggol_ yang duduk manis di barisan samping Kyungsoo, Yesung. Mereka adalah teman sekelas Kyungsoo saat ospek—selain si Kai itu pastinya. Walaupun Yesung dulu sempat menjadi teman les bahasa inggris Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk meja dihadapannya malas. Ruangan kelasnya semakin lama semakin penuh dengan murid lain. Fakta bahwa selain Kai,Bomi atau Yesung, tidak ada lagi orang yang dikenal Kyungsoo dikelas ini.

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. Dia . Namja berkulit _tan_ disampingnya kini sibuk dengan _handphone_nya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk sibuk dengan _handphone _miliknya juga tapi apa daya, tidak ada hal menarik didalam _handphone_nya.

Kyungsoo's POV

"Halooooooooo!"

'Suara siapa itu?' Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang namja dengan paras yang sedikit cantik kini sudah berada didepan mejaku. Dia tidak sendiri sepertinya, karena terlihat tiga orang lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Hai kalian berdua! Aku Lee Taemin." Namja didepanku kini mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearahku. _Gesture _salam perkenalan. "Hai, Do Kyungsoo." Ucapku dengan senyum seadanya dan tidak lupa membalas jabat tangannya. "Hai! Aku Lee Taemin!" Kini namja bernama Taemin itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah kananku, tepatnya kehadapan Kai. "Hai, Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Suara berat Kai itu membalas perkenalan Taemin.

Ketiga orang lainnya yang berada bersama Taemin tadi juga melalukan hal yang sama. Luhan, Minho, dan Kibum adalah nama ketiga orang itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya tempat dudukku kembali sepi, menyisakan aku dengan namja berkulit _tan_ ini. Lagi-lagi hawa sepi menyelimuti kami berdua. Huft aku terlalu payah untuk membangkitkan suasana.

Aku lebih memilih membuka _tumblr_ dan mencari beberapa foto terbaru Girls' Generation, apalagi foto Hyoyeon nuna yang super cantik. Aku baru sadar jika sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini aku tidak _update _masalah Girls' Generation.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hyoyeon nuna yang cantik dan Girls' Generation…

….

….

….

….

HEY AKU BELUM MENEMUKAN SEORANGPUN SONE DIKELAS INI!

Hah, aku makin menghela napas berat. Hidup dikelas ini benar-benar tidak mudah, sudah hanya punya teman sedikit, tidak ada seorangpun yang sone pula.

Author's POV

Kyungsoo hanya sanggup menghela napas berat. Kyungsoo semakin frustasi karena sepertinya dia tidak akan dapat ber_fanboy_ ria dikelas ini, mengingat tidak ada satu orangpun yang sone.

Kyungsoo mulai mengutak-atik _handphone_nya lagi. Mencoba sibuk mencari foto Hyoyeon yang paling terbaru.

'Hyunsik tidak bisa dibilang sone, dia hanya menyukai Sunny nuna saja. Huhhhh… berat sekali hidupku' gumam Kyungsoo masih sambil mengutak-atik _handphone_nya

"Itu siapa?" Suara berat milik namja berkulit _tan_ itu mengintrupsi kegiatan asik Kyungsoo. Kai sibuk mencuri pandang melihat foto yang terpampang dilayar _handphone _milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Kai menyerengit heran. Bagaimana bisa Kai tidak tau Girls' Generation?

"Ini Girls' Generation. Kau tidak tau?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan pandangan heran. Walaupun sepertinya Kai bukan seorang sone, tapi masa iya Girls' Generation saja dia tidak tau? Kai itu hidup dijaman apa?

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau." Kai kembali duduk dengan posisi semula, besandar dikursi dan memainkan _handphone _miliknya.

Kyungsoo mengeucutkan bibirnya sebal. Secara tak langsung, Kai seperti tengah mengejek girlband idolanya itu. Kai itu aneh. Kadang baik, kadang menyebalkan, dan kadang minta dicekik.

"Wah aku akan duduk sebangku satu tahun dengan seorang fans Girls' Generation." Kai bergumam masih sambil menatap lurus kearah layar _handphone_nya. Kyungsoo mendengarnya tetapi hanya ia gubris anggap sebagai angin lalu. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, mau beradu mulut dengan Kai selama apapun, dia pasti kalah dan akan lelah sendiri. Jadi Kyungsoo memilih melanjutkan acara _" mari mencari foto Hyoyeon yang cantik"_ lagi.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan seiring Kyungsoo mulai menyukai kelas ini. Makin lama, kelas ini lumayan juga. Anaknya aktif dan gampang berbaur—sepertinya minus untuk Kyungsoo. Ditambah sekarang Kyungsoo mendapat teman baru yang lumayan banyak. Setelah Taemin, Luhan, Minho, dan Kibum, Kyungsoo mendapat kenalan baru yaitu Sehun, anak bermuka _freez_ yang duduk dimeja samping tempat duduknya dan Kai. Kemudian ada Jungkook, namja yang duduk tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo. Satu tambahan mengenai Jungkook, ternyata dia adalah mantan artis cilik, Kyungsoo mengetahui hal itu saat mereka bertiga—Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Jungkook melakukan tugas kelompok dirumah Kyungsoo. Dan masih banyak lagi yang sepertinya akan terlalu panjang jika disebutkan.

Setelah Lee Seonsaengnim meninggalkan ruangan kelas, Kyungsoo sibuk membenahi peralatan praktek membuat huruf abjad balok yang baru saja dipakai. Kyungsoo melakukan itu semua terlepas dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi saat ini.

"Kyungsoo."

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo menengok kearah Kai yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan dirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Buat apa melihatku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata _doe_nya lebar-lebar.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau terlalu lucu untuk ukuran anak SMA." Kai tertawa ringan. Melihat bagaimana mata Kyungsoo kini benar-benar seperti akan mencuat keluar.

"Kau saja yang wajahnya terlalu tua." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya. Kyungsoo merasa kedua pipinya menghangat, jadi dia terpaksa membuat _gesture_ menjulurkan lidah daripada ketauan sedang merona.

"Sial!" Kai berdecak sebal. Membuat raut wajah seolah-olah marah. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kalau kau ku panggil Dio saja? Aku suka dengan marga mu, tapi jika menyebut Do akan sangat aneh. Jadi bagaimana kalau Dio? Lagi pula nama Kyungsoo terlalu panjang untuk nama panggilan."

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam. Bagaimana bisa dia mengganti nama orang sembarangan? Aih! Kau bahkan lupa Kyungsoo pada dasarnya Kai orang yang aneh.

"Bagaimana? Dio bagus kan? Dari pada Kyungsoo, itu terlalu panjang dan ribet untuk diucapkan." Kini sudah jam istirahat, dan Kai masih saja menghasut Kyungsoo untuk berganti nama panggilan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya malas. Kyungsoo menyerah.

"Terserah kau, aku lelah. Kau benar-benar aneh. Tadi kau membuatku tertawa sekarang kau membuatkan heran. Terserah kau ingin memanggilku Kyungsoo atau Dio terserah." Ucap Kyungsoo masih sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Bagus, Dio." Kai terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar kekehan itu dan akhirnya menghempaskan kedua tangannya kebawah dengan begitu cepat. Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah menghadapi Kai. Orang ini sebenarnya spesies apa sih?

'Lebih baik aku menemui Hyunsik saja, setidaknya ada orang yang lebih asik diajak bicara' Kyungsoo mengupat kata sial untuk Kai sebelum akhirnya bergegas menuju barisan bangku belakang untuk menemui Hyunsik.

.

.

.

"Hyunsik!" Hyunsik yang tengah asik berbicara dengan Yesung seketika berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Hyunsik kini mengambil posisi berdiri.

"Kau sudah lihat Girls' Generation di _M! CountDown_ kemarin?" Kyungsoo mengibas-ngibas _handphone_nya dihadapan wajah Hyungsik. "Aku melihatnya, dan Sunny nuna benar-benar cantik." Hyunsik langsung merebut _handphone_ Kyungsoo dari tangannya. " Yak! Hyoyeon nuna yang cantik. Sunny nuna terlihat biasa saja." Kyungsoo kembali merebut _handphone_ miliknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menolak pesona seorang Lee Sunkyu?" Hyunsik melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dadanya.

"Kau itu suka Sunny karena dadanya besar, tidak tulus seperti cintaku untuk Hyoyeon nuna. Dan aku bisa menolaknya karena Kim Hyoyeon adalah satu-satunya wanita di hatiku." Dengan begitu yakinnya Kyungsoo memaparkan segala keahlian Hyoyeon.

Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar karena tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengintrupsinya.

"Eh, anu. Kalian suka Girls' Generation?" Namja yang sejak tadi duduk dikursi samping Kyungsoo berdiri mulai membuka suaranya. "Iya." Kyungsoo yang tadi sedang bersemangat menjelaskan tentang Hyoyeon langsung terdiam lesu. Kyungsoo selalu begini jika berbicara dengan orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Biasnya siapa? Kau Kyungsoo kan?" Namja itu mulai membuka suaranya lagi.

"Hyoyeon nuna, bias kamu? Ah ya, aku Kyungsoo. Kau siapa? Aku lupa hehe." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal

"Sooyoung. Aih aku Luhan, Kyungsoo." Namja bernama Luhan itu langsung memutar bola matanya malas. "Maaf, aku lupa." Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum setengah jari. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan sone dikelas ini." Luhan menuturkan kalimatnya dengan tangan merogoh saku celana mencari _handphone_.

"Kau sone?!" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya. Akhirnya setelah berabad-abad dikelas ini dia menemukan seorang sone juga. Rasanya bagaikan Kyungsoo dibelikan boneka pororo baru yang super besar.

"Iya." Luhan mulai menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Suasana sepertinya mulai sangat canggung.

"Eh anu lagi, kamu kekasihnya Kai kan?"

Dan detik itu juga Kyungsoo tersedak air liurnya.

TBC

A/N: Haiiiiiii maaf banget aku ini updatenya lama banget baru selesai ukk soalnya hehe. Chap ini bener-bener aneh aku rasa. Tapi aku berusaha ngelanjutin aja deh hohohohohohohoho. Ada pertanyaan kalian yang sengaja belum aku jawab dichapter ini kayak contohnya "Kenapa Kyungsoo sama ortunya misah?" itu bakal dijawab dichapter selanjutnya. Dan lagi ini yaoi maaf kalo ada yang mau ini GS tapi aku tetep mau ini yaoi *halah*

Udah gitu Kaisoo nya dikit banget lagi. Huaaaaa mian mian. Selanjutnya akan aku buat lebih seru hohohohohohohoho. Yaudah deh, RnR please? :D review dari kalian buat aku makin semangat ngelanjutinnya loh~~


	3. Chapter 2

**Never Happy Ending**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Warning: typo(s), Yaoi, Bromance, OOC_

_Chapter 2_

"Kehidupanku disini seperti biasa."

"..."

"Aku akan kesana jika keadaan memadai."

"..."

"Maksudku ketika tugas ku tidak menumpuk aku akan kesana. Lagi pula aku rindu Kyungjae dan Kyunghee."

"..."

"Yak eomma! Aku juga merindukanmu dan appa. Sudah ya eomma, ada tugas yang menunggu ku"

"..."

"Nado saranghae,eomma"

Klik

Sambungan telpon tertutup begitu Kyungsoo menekan tombol berwarna merah yang ada dilayar ponselnya. Kyungsoo baru saja bertukar rindu dengan eommanya yang berada di Gangnam, walau hanya sekedar berbicara lewat telpon, Kyungsoo sudah cukup senang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12, sudah 15 menit berlalu setelah bel berbunyi dan Kyungsoo tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan Jongin sejak tadi.

Iya, Jongin.

Manusia berkulit tan itu adalah teman pertama yang dikenalnya, teman yang dekat dan bisa dia ajak bicara. Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah bergaul, biasanya butuh satu bulan untuk bisa dekat dengan seseorang tapi dengan Jongin hanya butuh waktu satu hari setelah berkenalan sudah menjadi dekat. Fakta bahwa senyum Jongin itu manis, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya. Siapa juga yang suka pada manusia setengah setan yang sering mengusilinya itu.

Kyungsoo melihat keadaan kelasnya yang cukup ramai. Dia menggidik ngeri melihat keadaan dirinya yang tidak bisa berbaur dengan mudah, teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan ada yang sudah membentuk "geng".

Melihat kelasnya membuat Kyungsoo berpikir sekilas. Sudah berapa orang yang dia kenal dikelas ini? Sepertinya tak terlalu banyak mengingat Kyungsoo masih duduk manis dibangkunya tanpa berniat pindah sedikitpun. Hanya diam menunggu Jongin duduk disebelahnya dan kemudian memulai pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo bertanya dalam hati. Memang sedekat apa sih dia dengan Jongin sampai beberapa orang dikelasnya bilang kalau dia dan Jongin pacaran. Perasaan Kyungsoo hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan Jongin dan diselingi bercanda. Sumpah demi boneka pororo miliknya, Kyungsoo heran dengan sikap beberapa temannya yang kukuh bilang dia dan Jongin pacaran.

_*flashback*_

"Do Kyungsoo"

"Hadir"

Jung seonsaengnim sedang asik mengabsen muridnya satu per satu. Hari ini Seoul High resmi memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar tahun ajaran baru dan kelasnya ㅡ X Science 1 mendapat Jung seonsaengnim yang mengajar matematika sebagai wali kelas.

Sesaat setelah Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan berkata hadir, Kyungsoo mendengar bisikan kecil yang berasal dari beberapa bangku tak jauh darinya.

"Namanya Kyungsoo? Pantas saja si Kai duduk dengannya."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo yakin pendengarannya tak rusak. Mereka membicarakan dirinya?

"Namanya hampir mirip dengan Soojung ya? Ada Soo nya? Iya kan?"

"Iya Tao, wah dasar ya si Kai nyari teman sebangku aja yang namanya hampir mirip pacarnya."

"Kita lihat saja apa Kai akan bertahan dengan Soojung atau akan berpaling ke orang itu."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata doenya, telinganya baru saja dibersihkan kemarin dan kyungsoo berani bertaruh telinganya sedang tidak bermasalah. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan melihat dua orang yang tadi sedang membicarakannya. Yang satu Kyungsoo kenal bernama Tao, namja berkantung mata hitam seperti panda itu sebenarnya adalah kakak kelasnya. Tambah informasi, Kyungsoo itu anak kelas percepatan di Junior High sebenarnya, dan Tao adalah kakak kelasnya sejak Taman kanak-kanak. Sementara yang satu lagi Kyungsoo belum kenal.

"Sedang apa kau?" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget begitu Jongin mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Ah tidak" Kyungsoo tersenyum setengah jari sementara Jongin mengangkat bahu asal.

'Siapa Soojung?' Batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak awal masuk sekolah. Beberapa orang sudah mulai Kyungsoo kenal, termasuk orang yang dua hari kemarin membicarakannya, yang ternyata bernama Ilhoon ㅡ Kyungsoo mengetahuinya karena satu per satu maju kedepan dan memperkenalkan diri ㅡ

Kyungsoo membuka SNS miliknya yang sudah lama tak tersentuh, mungkin karena kegiatan padat awal masuk sekolah membuatnya tak sempat mengurus hal seperti itu. Kyungsoo mengutak atik ponselnya sampai dia menyadari sesuatu,

"Oh iya, Soojung itu siapa ya?"

Kyungsoo yakin dia mengatakan itu didalam hati sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Kenapa dengan Soojung?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan sesosok Jongin sedang memperhatikannya dengan alis menaik sebelah.

"Ah itu.. beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar Tao dan Ilhoon membicarakan Soojung, aku hanya penasaran karena setauku tidak ada yang bernama Soojung disini."

"Soojung itu pacarku, bukan anak sini memang." Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan 'memangnya kau mau apa'

"Kau punya pacar?!" Kyungsoo menaikkan suaranya yang alhasil membuat Jongin menutup telinganya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya pacar? Kau cemburu hm?" Orang berkulit tan itu menyenggol Kyungsoo dengan sikunya.

"Tidak! Yang benar saja. Aku suka dengan makhluk setengah setan sepertimu? Hell, NO!" Dia mendorong Jongin sampai yang didorong jatuh dengan tampan di lantai.

"Sakit! Kau itu dasar!" Jongin berdiri dengan tangan menepuk nepuk pantat miliknya. Rasanya sangat sakit mengingat lantai itu keras. Iya, keras.

"Siapa suruh bilang begitu! Weee sukurin!" Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia nista.

"HEY! KALIAN COBA LIAT INI! MEREKA COCOK KAN?"

Suara cepreng membahana membuat seisi kelas melihat kearah seorang namja berparas cantik dengan rambut pendek mangkok yang sedang membuat _gesture _love dengan tangannya yang mengarah ke Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang baru selesai dengan acara "bercanda" terdiam bingung. Ada apa dengan namja ini?

"COCOK! SANGAT COCOK SEKALI, TAEMIN!" Segerombolan orang yang berjarak beberapa bangku dibelakang Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga ikut berteriak, membalas pertanyaan namja cantik didepan mereka berdua.

"Hahahaha!Benar kan apa kataku! Yasudah kalau gitu, aku kembali lagi ya, selamat berpacaran~" namja cantik berambut mangkok tadi tersenyum senang sambil melengkang pergi kembali menuju segerombolan orang tadi, membuat dua orang yang baru saja diteriaki banyak orang itu bertukar pandang.

'Orang itu sudah gila'

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pikir, penderitaannya hari ini sudah berakhir. Ketika dengan anehnya seseorang bilang bahwa dia dan Jongin sedang berpacaran (ini ulah Taemin), Lee seonsaengnim dengan kejamnya memberikan tugas abjad balok padahal ini masih hari ke-3 awal masuk sekolah, meja dibelangkanya hancur berkeping-keping karena ulah teman sekelasnya (demi boneka pororonya, ini baru hari ketiga dan teman sekelasnya sudah menghancurkan satu buah meja), dan ditambah lagi, Kyungsoo, untuk ketiga kalinya dianggap berpacaran dengan Jongin, si makhluk setengah setan yang sangat senang mengusili Kyungsoo dan kali ini itu keluar dari mulut Luhan, teman ber-fanboy pertamanya yang dengan seenak jidat berkata bahwa dia berpacaran dengan Jongin.

Oh tuhan, jika Kyungsoo disuruh memilih hari tersialnya, mungkin itu adalah hari ini.

_*Flashback off*_

"Sedang apa?" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget begitu seseorang menepuk pundaknya asal.

"Yak! Kau membuatku kaget, Kai!" orang yang dipanggil Kai itu kemudian tersenyum penuh bangga.

"Makanya jangan melamun, kau terlihat cengo. Kau mau permen? Tadi aku dari kantin." Jongin memberikan permennya kemudian mendudukin kursi kosong disamping Kyungsoo.

"Hm, terimakasih." Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil permen pemberian Jongin.

"Dio, pulang sekolah kerumahku ya, kita akan mengerjakan tugas Park seonsaengnim yang sialan itu." Seru Jongin sambil membuka bungkus permen dengan kasar dan hasilnya sang permen melompat indah dari bungkusnya ke atas lantai.

"Yaampun Kai! Makanya jangan ngatain orang. Hahaha, baiklah pulang sekolah kita kerumahmu." Kyungsoo tertawa penuh arti.

"YAK!" Dan setelahnya Jongin menyusul tertawa bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kemana mereka?" Kyungsoo bergumam sendiri sambil berkeliaran didalam kelas. Seperti kata Jongin tadi siang, sepulang sekolah hari ini mereka akan kerumah Jongin untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tapi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, Kyungsoo tak melihat tanda-tanda Jongin.

"Haish, hanya kutinggal ketoilet sebentar malah menghilang. Dia benar anak setan rupanya." Kyungsoo yang hampir menyerah akhirnya memilih bertanya dengan temannya. Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Errrr... Taemin!" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak seseorang bernama Taemin itu dengan cukup pelan.

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Ada apa?" Taemin yang sedang bersender dipinggir pintu mulai menoleh kebelakang melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kau lihat Jongin? Atau Sehun atau Yesung?"

"Mereka ya? Aku tak lihat, hehehe maaf."

"Ah baiklah. Terimakasih"

Kyungsoo kembali ketempat duduknya sebelum memilih mengambil tas dan pulang kerumah. Masa bodo dengan Jongin si anak setan itu.

Kyungsoo melangkah pulang sambil sedikit cemas. Bagaimana jika nanti Jongin,Sehun,dan Yesung mencarinya? Ah tapi apa pedulinya. Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah capek muter muter mencari mereka disekolah tadi.

Kyungsoo segera melesat kekamarnya ketika dia sudah sampai dirumah. Pegal menghampirinya baik di raga dan pikiran. Apalagi tadi pelajaran Kwon seonsaengnim yang sungguh melelahkan. Rumus kimia yang entah bagaimana terasa tak penting bagi Kyungsoo.

Tanpa babibu, Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur minisize miliknya. Walaupun tak besar, tapi Kyungsoo selalu nyaman berada diposisi ini, berbaring dikasurnya. Hampir saja Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, tiba tiba sajaㅡ

"KYUNGSOOOOOOOO!"

TINNNNN TINNNN

"Yak! Berisik!" Kyungsoo bangun dari kasurnya dan mengintip sekilas kaca jendelanya. Oh tuhan, 3 makhluk aneh sudah berada didepan rumahnya.

"Nenek, Kyungsoonya ada? Kami teman sekelasnya" orang yang berkulit paling gelap diantaranya kemudian bertanya kepada seseorang -nenek Kyungsoo- yang tadi membukakan pintu.

"Ada didalam, baru saja sampai rumah diaㅡ " belum selesai nenek Kyungsoo berbicara, Kyungsoo yang masih menggunakan seragamnya -oh Kyungsoo beruntung belum mengganti pakaian seragamnya dengan boxer dan kaos oblong- datang menghampiri nenek dan 3 makhluk yang masih berada di depan pintu.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Nenek Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkan mereka ber-4 ketika Kyungsoo mulai berbicara.

"Kau tak ingat kita memiliki janji untuk belajar bersama, Dio?" Orang yang berkulit paling gelap, Jongin, mulai menginterupsi Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ku kira tak jadi, tadi disekolah kalian menghilang." Kyungsoo menjawab sekenanya.

"Haish, kita sedang makan dipojok kantin. Lapar? Ya kami lapar sehabis pelajaran Kwon seonsaengnim." Kyungsoo memandang ketiga temannya dengan tatapan 'baiklah'

"Cepat kyung, kita langsung berangkat" yang paling tinggi, Sehun kemudian menarik Kyungsoo keluar rumah.

"Yak! Aku belum membawa tas, bodoh!"

Ugh Kyungsoo selalu ganas jika bersama 3 temannya ini. Siapa yang kira Kyungsoo yang dilihat dari luar terkesan polos ternyata sangat ganas.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Jongin, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama Jongin menggunakan motor. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan ada hal aneh didalam perutnya yang terasa menggilitik. Itu mulai terjadi ketika Jongin mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kemudian mengerem mendadak, membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya terhuyung kedepan dengan posisi yang sangat menempel dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menepis perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan. Kyungsoo melihat lurus kearah depan tepat kearah helm yang sedang dikenakan Jongin. Dengan pantulan bayangan yang ada di helm tersebut, Kyungsoo melihat bayangan dirinya dan bergumam pelan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah suka dengan si makhluk setengah setan itu! Lagi pula dia sudah punya pacar."

.

.

.

.

Tekanan Batin Continue

alias

**TBC**

a/n : Terimakasih buat yang masih setia baca ff ini :') Maaf ya udah dibuat nunggu lama hehe, aku baru ada feel buat ngelanjutin(?).

Review please?


	4. Chapter 3

**Never Happy Ending**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Warning: typo(s), Yaoi, Bromance, OOC_

_Chapter 3_

"SAMPAIIIIII"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun dan Yesung untuk sampai tiba didepan gerbang rumah Jongin, karena jarak rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja. Jongin membuka gerbangnya dan mempersilahkan teman-temannya masuk.

"Rumahmu besar juga." Yesung berucap ketika dia memparkirkan motornya disamping motor Jongin.

"Besar tapi horor." Yang ini Kyungsoo, berucap ketika dia memilih untuk bersender pada tiang kokoh rumah Jongin.

"Apasih yang ga horor dimatamu yang besar itu?"

"Kau"

"Sudah kuduga aku tampan."

"Kau ga horor, hanya menyeramkan. Sangat menyeramkan."

"Yak Dio!" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas dan lebih malas lagi ketika melihat dua temannya yang lain sibuk tertawa. Jongin juga dapat mendengar suara cekikikan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Jongin mendengus keras dan memutuskan untuk memutar kunci pintunya dan membiarkan pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar.

"Masuklah. Anggap saja aku majikan kalian." Dan kali ini ketiga orang itu yang mendengus keras.

Mereka memasuki rumah Jongin yang terbilang mewah tetapi terkesan hangat. Dimana hiasan lampu besar diruang utama membuat rumah ini terlihat megah, tetapi pajangan foto-foto keluarga Jongin yang terletak didinding membuata suasana rumah menjadi hangat. Kyungsoo asik melihat foto-foto itu sambil tersenyum-senyum, membuat Jongin yang melihatnya bertanya heran.

"Heh! Ngapain senyum-senyum?"

"Ah kai! ini yang namanya Haera? Adikmu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu foto, tepatnya menunjuk foto seorang gadis mengenakan dress selutut berwarna biru cerah, berambut panjang bergelombang yang sedang berdiri disebuah pantai.

"Iya adikku. Kenapa? Naksir?" Jongin menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja dia terlihat terlalu cantik untuk menjadi adik dari seorang Kim Jongin. Itu saja." Kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan begitu saja melewati Jongin yang ekspresi wajahnya sudah tak tertebak lagi.

Setelah acara 'diledeki Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya', Jongin memutuskan berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengganti kemeja seragamnya dengan kaos putih polos kemudian kedapur untuk membuatkan ketiga temannya minuman. Pembantu rumahnya sedang mengambil cuti satu bulan, entah itu ada urusan apa Jongin tidak mau tau. Setelah membuat 4 buah jus jeruk, Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi menuju ruang tengah, ruangan yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk sekedar menonton tv, bermain piano, atau mengerjakan tugas. Seperti sekarang contohnya, dia menyuruh teman-temannya itu untuk berkumpul diruang tengah. Tapi sumpah demi apapun, dia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk duduk manis disana, bukannya asik bermain gitar, piano, ataupun tertidur.

"Yak! Aku menyuruh kalian duduk manis. Bukannya seperti ini." Jongin menaruh nampan berisi jus jeruk itu keatas meja dan langsung duduk menempati ruang kosong disamping Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

"Kyungsoo bangun! Ini sofa ruang tengah rumahku, bukan tempat tidur kamarmu."

Jongin mengambil remote tv dan kemudian menyalahkan tvnya. Mencari-cari channel yang sekiranya tayangannya bagus.

"Tak apa kita bermain dulu?" Sehun yang sedang asik bermain gitar berhenti sebentar melihat Jongin yang asik sibuk memindahkan channel.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula untuk apa terlalu serius."

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya setelah tadi ia mendengar Jongin menyuruhnya bangun dan mendapati Jongin duduk tepat disampingnya. Kyungsoo otomatis menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin dan tak lupa kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa terdapat sedikit warna merah.

"Ah Dio, kau sudah bangun?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv dan menuju Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku masih tidur sangat pulas." Kyungsoo mengabaikan warna merah dipipinya dan langsung membenahi letak duduknya.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin setelah menaruh remote diatas meja, dia beranjak dari sofa kemudian berdiri didepan Kyungsoo. Mengangkat kaos putihnya setengahㅡ

"Abs milikku bagus kan?" Jongin memamerkan perut kotak-kotaknya kepada teman-temanya. Sehun dan Yesung melihatnya malas, dan kemudian melanjutkan acara mereka sendiri. Sementara Kyungsoo? Oh wajahnya telah semerah tomat. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, tidak ingin melihat perut itu terlalu lama.

"Pamer. Aku juga punya." Kyungsoo berbicara masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari perut Jongin. Oh tuhan, Kyungsoo juga seorang pria lalu untuk apa wajahnya memerah seperti ini? Walaupun Kyungsoo memang belum memiliki perut kotak-kotak seperti itu, tapi Kyungsoo yakin tak lama lagi dia akan memilikinya.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau tak memilikinya, Dio." Jongin tersenyum miring kemudian menutup perutnya, kembali duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang masih kukuh mengalihkan pandangan dari arah Jongin.

"Oke! Istirahatnya selesai. Sehun, Yesung! Sudah dulu bermainnya. Jika tugas sudah selesai, kalian bebas bermain sesuka hati."

"Baik bos." Ucap Sehun dan Yesung bersamaan. Sehun kembali menaruh gitar Jongin pada tempat semula, dan Yesung langsung melesat dari kursi piano menuju karpet coklat ruang tengah itu. Sementara Kyungsoo, sibuk memainkan ponselnya terlebih dahulu sampai warna merah dipipinya menghilang sebelum akhirnya bergabung dengan yang lain duduk diatas karpet.

Mereka mulai sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Kyungsoo yang sibuk membolak-balikan halaman buku, Sehun dan Jongin yang sibuk mencari jawaban diinternet melalui ponsel mereka, dan Yesung yang sibuk mengetik di laptop. Mereka tampak serius dilihat dari ekspresi wajah mereka. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya melihat tulisan dibuku yang terlalu sulit dipahami, atau Jongin yang wajahnya terlihat sangat tegas mengamati layar ponsel ketika ia sibuk membeli paket terlebih dahulu karena kuotanya habis.

Mereka sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing sampai suara Yesung mengalihkan kesibukan mereka,

"Jongin, laptopmu baterainya hampir habis. Sini di charge dulu." Jongin berdiri dan mengambil tasnya di sofa bermaksud untuk mengambil charger laptopnya. Tapiㅡ

"Dimana charger laptopku?! Harusnya aku masukan kedalam tas. Haish dimana?" Jongin mengubrak-abrik isi tasnya, menumpahkan segala isinya keatas karpet, tapi yang didapatkan nihil, tidak ada charger laptopnya disana .

"Mungkin tertinggal dikelas." Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan beralih melihat jongin.

"Benar juga. Baiklah, Dio ikut aku, kita ambil charger laptopku."

"Eh? Kenapa harus denganku? Ma-maksudku kau bisa dengan Sehun atau Yesung kan?"

"Tidak tidak. Kau tidak lihat Sehun dan Yesung sedang sibuk membagi informasi jawaban satu sama lain? Lagipula kenapa kau harus menolak?" Jongin mengambil jaket berwana merah, memakainya untuk menutupi kaos polosnya.

"Iya tapiㅡ" Belum selesai Kyungsoo memberikan argumennya, Jongin sudah menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyalakan motornya, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera naik. Sekolah mereka tutup gerbang jam 10 malam, jika dilihat dari jam tangan Jongin yang menunjukkan pukul 6, mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk mengambil charger laptop Jongin yang tertinggal.

Cuaca hari ini sedang bagus, banyak awan yang menghiasi langit. Sebentar lagi malam tiba, dan pemandangan sore seperti ini sangat disukai Kyungsoo, belum lagi *ekhem* Jongin sedang berada didepannya, mengendarai motor. Suasana sedikit canggung sampai Jongin mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey Dio! Kenapa kau tinggal dengan nenek kakekmu?" Kyungsoo yang sedang asik melihat pemandangan (sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya tak bisa mengontrol detakan jantungnya jika menghadap ke punggung Jongin) menoleh kearah kaca spion, melihat pantulan Jongin disana.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah cerita? Orang tua ku ada di Gangnam, tidak mungkin kan kalau aku ikut tinggal di Gangnam sementara aku sekolah di Seoul High?" Jongin mengangguk, menatap kearah jalanan sebentar kemudian menatap spion lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa orang tuamu tidak tinggal disini saja?"

"Mereka membeli rumah di Gangnam. Kalau rumah yang sekarang ku tempati itu rumah nenek kakekku. Makanya mereka pindah ke Gangnam dan tak tinggal disini lagi. Karena aku sudah terlanjur terdaftar menjadi siswa Seoul High, ya mau tidak mau aku tetap disini."

"Oohh begitu." Jongin kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Dan kau Kai, orang tuamu dan adikmu kemana? Rumahmu terlihat sepi." Kyungsoo masih tetap melihat Jongin dari pantulan bayangan di spion

"Orang tuaku sibuk bekerja, mereka sekarang sedang berada di Daegu. Appaku sedang ada proyek pembangunan sebuah gedung disana, sementara eommaku adalah seorang designer, dia menggelar sebuah acara fashion show disana. Dan adikku, dia belum pulang sekolah."

"Larut sekali Haera pulangnya." Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk atas penjelasan Jongin.

"Iya, dia ada les biola dulu. Yash! Kita sampai." Kyungsoo memandang kesekitar dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat bangunan sekolah mereka. 'Kenapa cepat sekali sampainya' Kyungsoo berkata dalam hatinya.

Mereka turun dari motor ketika Jongin selesai memparkir motornya. Sekolahnya masih cukup ramai, mengingat organisasi sekolahnya memang doyan pulang larut. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersyukur dalam hati karena kelas mereka berada di lantai satu. Coba kalau kelas mereka berada di lantai tiga, mungkin mereka berdua lebih memilih menyuruh petugas sekolah untuk mengambilkan charger laptopnya ketimbang mereka berdua berjalan sendiri kekelas.

Setelah meminta kunci kelas kepada petugas kemanan, mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa risih ketika beberapa pasang mata melihat kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sinis ketika mereka berjalan menuju kelas. Memang Kyungsoo akui, Jongin telah mengambil banyak perhatian dari seluruh penghuni sekolah ketika awal pertama ajaran baru. Jongin terkenal sebagai siswa kelas 10 yang tampan oleh Sunbae mereka. Dan kini, Kyungsoo diberi tatapan sinis karena berjalan berdua dengan Jongin. Oh boneka pororo Kyungsoo yang besar, semoga Kyungsoo tidak terkena pembuliyan disekolah ini.

"Ketemu!" Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan charger laptop miliknya keudara, seolah benda itu adalah harta karun berharga yang berhasil ia temui.

"Jangan berlebihan. Cepat kita kembali, ingat kita memiliki tugas?"

"Iya, iya. Ayo kembali" Dan setelahnya mereka menaiki motor kembali kerumah Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun dan Yesung akhirnya selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka, setelah mengerjakan lebih dari 3 jam. Adik Jongin, Haera juga sudah pulang sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Mereka tampak asik bermain sendiri-sendiri. Jongin dan Sehun memilih bermain game online bersama, Yesung mencoba bermain gitar milik Jongin, Sementara Kyungsoo entah bagaimana, itu terjadi secara singkat ketika dia kini tengah duduk disofa bersama Haera disampingnya, mereka mengobrol bersama.

"Oppa, kau menyenangkan! Tidak seperti Kai oppa." Haera menunjuk Jongin, kemudian menyilangkan tangan didadanya sambil setengah cemberut.

"Kata siapa? Oppamu itu orangnya menyenangkan kok." Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Haera gemas.

"Tidak! Kai oppa itu menyebalkan! Tukang nyuruh! Tukang ngomel! Tukang main! Tukang... " Haera tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan omelannya lagi "Tukang segala tukang lah dia!"

"Sudah jangan cemberut begitu." Kyungsoo kembali mengacak rambut Haera.

"Kau punya banyak majalah?" Setelah asik mengacak rambut Haera, Kyungsoo melihat setumpuk majalah dibawah meja yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah setumpuk majalah fashion. Haera yang tengah membenarkan rambutnya pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Pasti punya eommamu, iyakan? Hm, boleh oppa lihat?" Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu majalah tersebut dari bawah meja.

"Iya majalah-majalah itu punya eomma, oppa tau darimana?"

"Eommamu seorang designer kan? Pasti lah majalah ini punya eommamu. Eommamu itu hebat sekali, sudah bisa membuka acara fashion show sendiri. Woah Lihat! Baju-baju ini bagus sekali." Kyungsoo tampak sangat antusias membuka lembar demi lembar majalah tersebut, tanpa mengetahui jika alis Haera telah menaik sebelah.

"Oppa tau dari mana eommaku seorang designer dan membuka acara fashion show?" Tanya Haera dengan tampang mengintimidasi.

"Yak! Wajahmu jangan seperti itu. Serem. Tentu saja aku tau dari Oppamu itu si Kai, siapa lagi?" Kyungsoo menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya.

"Kai oppa? Yang benar? Kyungsoo oppa yakin?"

"Iya benar, aku yakin. Memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo yang sedikit terganggu dengan sikap Haera yang mendadak berubah akhirnya menutup majalah tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali ke bawah meja.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa sih, oppa. Hanya saja... Kai oppa tidak pernah memberitau secara langsung apa pekerjaan eomma. Apalagi memberitau apa yang sedang eomma lakukan, seperti membuka acara fashion show. Karena Kai oppa hanya memberitau hal-hal seperti itu kepada orang yang sangat dekat padanya. Aku berani bertaruh Sehun oppa dan Yesung oppa tidak mengetahui hal ini." Tutur Haera panjang lebar.

"Orang yang sangat dekat?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Haera dengan ragu-ragu.

"Iya, orang yang sangat dekat. Lebih dekat dari pacar sepertinya, karena pacar oppa si Soojung eonni itu tidak mengetahui hal ini."

"Haera, kau bercanda?!" Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut akan apa yang baru saja Haera katakan. Kyungsoo benar-benar hilang akal. Dan sebelum dia benar-benar terlalu senang, Kyungsoo memastikannya lagi.

"Haera? Kau tidak sedang bercandakan?" Kyungsoo melihat kearah Jongin untuk memastikan orang berkulit tan itu tidak mendengarnya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sedang sangat serius bermain dengan Sehun disampingnya, Kyungsoo berdoa semoga Jongin tidak mendengarkan percakapan ini.

"Haish untuk apa aku berbohong, oppa. Awalnya aku juga terkejut karena ini adalah pertamakalinya Kai oppa seperti itu dengan orang lain. Memang Kyungsoo oppa hubungannya dengan Kai oppa itu apa?" Tanya Haera penuh selidik lagi.

"Perasaan aku hanya berteman dengan Kai, dan lagipula kita baru berkenalan saat ospek. Aku sangat terkejut mengetahui hal itu, Haera."

"Aku tidak yakin Kai oppa hanya menganggap Kyungsoo oppa sebagai teman."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Haera?"

"Tidak kok oppa tidak" jawab Haera dengan senyum setengah jari.

Setelah percakapan yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo tidak berhenti berdetak kencang, Yesung berkata kepada semua yang ada diruangan itu bahwa dirinya ingin segera pulang karena hari sudah terlalu malam. Kyungsoo melihat jam dinding yang terpajang disana, dan jam tersebut telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, itu memang terlalu larut. Kyungsoo juga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, sementara Sehun tampaknya akan menginap dirumah Jongin. Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga hampir menginap karena Haera memaksanya berkali-kali. Tetapi untungnya, neneknya menelpon dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang, jadi Haera tidak bisa memaksanya.

Setelah Jongin, Sehun, dan Haera mengantar Kyungsoo dan Yesung sampai depan pagar, Kyungsoo dan Yesung segera melaju menggunakan motor Yesung untuk pulang, Kyungsoo menumpang dengan Yesung.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo tidak berhenti berfikir tentang percakapannya tadi dengan Haera. Apa benar semua yang dikatakan Haera? Atau jangan-jangan Haera hanya bercanda? Kyungsoo benar-benar frustasi memikirkan hal tadi. Jika dilihat dari raut wajah Haera, gadis itu memang tampak serius dan tidak bercanda.

"Haish!" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian memegang dadanya, mendengar kencangnya jantungnya berdetak. Kyungsoo benar-benar menggila.

Sementara Yesung yang melihatnya dari kaca spion hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Dasar remaja dimabuk cinta."

.

.

.

.

Tekanan Batin Continue

alias

**TBC**

a/n : Chap 3 selesai! yuhuu kita habiskan waktu dirumah Jongin/?

Terimakasih buat yang masih setiap ikutin cerita ini, dan welcome buat new reader!

Hari ini hari terakhir di 2014 loh! dan aku tutup akhir tahun dengan nhe chap 3 ya hehe. Liburan abisnya semakin deket ya? gaberasa U,U

Udah rencanain apa aja nih buat tahun baruan? trus apa aja nih wish kalian buat 2015? Semoga tahun 2015 EXO KEMBALI OT12 :")

buat ladywufan, maafkan daku luhan belum berperan di chap ini beb :(

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015!

review please?


End file.
